


In the Name of Love (Part 1 of 2) [A Computer-Generated Fanfic]

by ingoldenink



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, authored by GPT-2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 14:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingoldenink/pseuds/ingoldenink
Summary: GPT-2 writes a Harry Potter fanfiction. It gets weird and a little steamy.Made with talktotransformer dot com. The first paragraph was the initial prompt. The title was also generated by GPT-2 (there is no part 2, for the record).
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	In the Name of Love (Part 1 of 2) [A Computer-Generated Fanfic]

"Neville!" Ron stared, aghast. "What in Merlin's name have you done with my broom?"

"My godson," the older boy explained, "went to see his mum on a Saturday night after a game of Quidditch, and told her that he'd been mugged and had to run back to his house."

"He must be very badly hurt," Neville remarked in disbelief. "But what's that on the broomstick?"

"A Portkey," Harry said quickly, "that he set off, and I've been sent to take it back to the Burrow. I've got to get you here by seven o'clock or I won't make it to the Quidditch pitch before curfew."

"Oh," Neville said, feeling rather guilty about his friend's absence. "I'll be sure to get there by seven."

"Good." Harry waved his wand and a small green circle appeared on the roof of the Burrow, and a moment later a bright red light shot from the Portkey and shone down onto the ground. Harry was just finishing speaking when a loud roar of thunder sounded up above them.  
"I'd better get to bed," Harry said, as he began pulling Neville's Cloak over his shoulders. Neville looked at him in alarm. "Neville, you don't understand. The spell I set off sent a Portkey from the Burrow to the Burrow."

"But, what happens when I get there?" Neville said, sounding very unsure.

"Well, I'll get to that later," Harry said. He turned away to follow his mother.

Neville looked at Harry again and said, "Are you sure you aren't going to get in trouble for this, Harry?"

"I was told by Professor Dumbledore that we don't break the rules, Neville," Harry said, as he turned into a stream.

Neville followed behind him as he began walking to the castle. He stopped at the top of the stairs and said, "Do you think Dumbledore would put him in jail if he did that?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't think he would. Dumbledore is a good person. I wouldn't put him in prison. And I really don't think that he would let us have this much fun."

"What are we going to do? We can't just go back to school?" Neville asked.

Harry smiled. "I don't think we will. I think we are going to have some fun at school before we go."

They had reached the castle.

Harry pulled out the map he had made last year and began drawing out a map on a piece of parchment. "Now, this is a map of Hogwarts. We're going to put a line of the Hogwarts crest through this forest and through the castle. And if you look carefully you'll see that there is a very deep chasm here. That's the Hogwarts express tunnel."

Neville and Hermione followed Harry's example and drew a line from the crest down to the bottom of the river. The first chasm they saw was much farther than they were expecting. It looked to be as deep as a swimming pool, and the water was dark. They were both a bit confused by this, and so Harry went over to Hermione to show her what to do.

"If you hold your breath and you go through the chasm, you should come out the other side," he told her. "Now I need you to make an incantation."

"What?" asked Hermione, but she did as he asked.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes," she said.

"I want you to tell me when the incantation is finished."

"I'm sorry, Professor," said Hermione, feeling her voice drop a bit as she remembered what she was doing.

"Don't worry about it," said Harry. "Just say when you're done, and don't stop breathing."

"I'm doing my best," said Hermione, "but there are a lot of syllables involved."

"I don't want to be the only one who can't do it, do I?" said Harry. "If you hold your breath for me, I think I can do it."

"I know," said Hermione, feeling her voice drop again. "Thank you, Professor. I'll try."   
"Good," said Harry. "Now, I believe I've explained my reasoning to you. You're supposed to hold your breath for about fifteen seconds, and then I'm going to teach you how to breathe properly. Just relax. Don't move."

"Professor, there's a huge hole in the ground right next to the castle," said Hermione, trying to look around.

Harry's eyes were wide. He stared at the small hole, for some reason more worried that Hermione might come in contact with the poisonous gas than anything else. "You're supposed to hold your breath there, aren't you?"

Hermione nodded. "I'm going to try, Professor," she said. "I'm not going to die."

Harry stared at the hole. He was beginning to think it was a trap. Then he started to think that maybe he'd made a mistake. He'd taken it out by himself...

"Hermione," he said. "You can't leave without telling me where the tunnel leads to."

"I will," she said. "I promise."  
He nodded. Then he turned to walk back to the castle. She could see him walking towards the castle, her breath catching in her throat. It didn't matter that she'd lost her wand and was unable to cast a spell to get it back. She'd been fighting and trying for him, and now it was too late. He'd done the impossible.

"Hermione," he said, "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I know," she said.

He was gone, the world was blackening around him, and he was alone with her. He knew what he'd done, and she knew what she'd done. They were both naked, and she had him by the waist, his cock hard between her lips. She couldn't feel his cock, but she could feel his heart pounding in her chest, and she knew she loved him, and he loved her.

They were one, and they were going to be together forever, no matter how much time passed.

Hermione didn't think she'd ever been as close to death as she was then.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed.

She couldn't remember.

She didn't know what time it was.

It was midnight, and Harry Potter was dead.

Harry Potter lay dead on the floor of the Headmaster's office.

She knew it was his fault.

She knew it was his fault.

She could feel her body beginning to spasm, and she knew that the pain was almost unbearable. She didn't want it to end, she didn't want to die, but Harry had asked her not to tell anyone, and she couldn't.

She would go to the Ministry and tell the Minister that they had lost their only hope. That she was going to stay behind in this office and that she would continue to hold Harry until the end, no matter what the Ministry did.

She would be brave.

If it meant that Harry Potter would be safe, she would take that risk.

The pain faded, and Harry Potter had finally lifted his wand.

She could hear him talking in a strange, harsh tone, her heart racing in anticipation for what she knew was to come. He was probably getting ready to curse her, or hex her, or use some other forbidden spell. He would be furious at her failure to come, and she knew it.

But she would live, and she had to.  
She was not dead yet.

There was a loud thump, and Hermione felt the air in her lungs fill with the scent of her beloved's hair.

Harry's head was turned away from her, and Hermione felt her heart beat faster in anticipation of what she knew was to come.

Harry's hand came up to touch his lips, and he began to whisper, "I love you."

Hermione let out a long breath. She could hear Harry's feet shuffling on the marble, the sound of footsteps getting closer, and she couldn't help but smile. She would see him again, and she hoped that he would come to her.

He was waiting for her, he always had. 


End file.
